


Curses And Misdirections

by knitekat



Series: A Gathering Of Forces [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angry Crowds, Gen, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor needs help and asks Finn, but he soon gets them lost in the city and a hostile crowd gathers when they see Finn. Will man and troll escape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curses And Misdirections

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta and for letting me borrow her OC (Finn).
> 
> This is set after AGOF 2: The Darkness Of Ignorance, so technically could be considered the third in the series.

Finn's tail twitched as he moved carefully through the crowded streets. He'd known it was a mistake coming here, but Connor had needed help and... OK, he was far too easily persuaded. It might have worked better if Connor hadn't taken a wrong turning and they'd ended up lost somewhere in the city. 

“I'm sorry, Finn,” Connor repeated once again, his eyes darting nervously when he noticed the stares they were receiving. 

“Just keep going, Con.” Finn's voice was a low growl and his ears flicked backwards before he half turned to check on the crowd following them. If it came to a fight, well, Finn knew he could take care of himself but Connor...

“Oh!” 

Finn spun back around at Connor's exclamation and swore as he realised Connor had led them into a blind alley, if one ignored the solidly barred gate. He turned back to face the crowd and realised they were milling around the end of the alley, seemingly reluctant to enter it and he glanced at the gates, seeking the reason for the nervousness of the crowd other than having a troll cornered. A wet squelch of something over-ripe hitting the wall told him that someone in the crowd had found their courage, although not their aim, and he turned to face them, fighting to keep his lip down and his fangs concealed. 

Connor swallowed before moving in front of Finn, his hands raised. “Please, we don't want any trouble.”

“Should of thought of that before you brought a stinking troll 'ere.” 

“Really, I do believe you stink far more than the troll, Albert.” 

Finn spun to face the voice that had come from behind them, his eyes taking in the cloaked figure who seemed so out of place in the area. 

“By the Gods, she knows my name!” The man – presumably Albert – made frantic warding signs as he retreated into the nervously shifting throng. 

“Yes I do, Albert. I also know the rest of you.” The woman spoke as she approached the crowd and Finn watched in amazement as the crowd retreated before her. “Now, why don't you all go home and leave the troll and his friend to me.”

Finn's eyebrow arched as he watched the crowd mutter amongst themselves as a few people took the opportunity to leave, it didn't take long for others to notice the desertions and many more followed until only a hard core of about half-a-dozen men still remained. Not that they did for long when the woman smiled sweetly at them. He almost groaned when Connor blurted out, “How did you do that?”

“Follow me, it would be better for you to be off the street if they gather their courage.” The woman led them through the gate and locked it securely before she pulled her hood down, revealing skin darker than many and long dark hair. She smiled, “They know I deal with artefacts from ancient times and foreign lands and think I am a witch.” 

“And you see no reason to dispel the idea?” Finn rumbled in amusement. 

“None whatsoever.” She smiled and held out a hand. “I am Sarah, collector and dealer in all things dead and forgotten, teller of the tales of those who dwell in the Halls Of The Ancestors to those who wish to know and will pay the price.” Sarah glanced at Connor when the boy let out a squeak. “No, I do not meddle with the dead, I merely study the past.”

Finn nodded. “You let the locals think you are a necromancer though, ready to curse them at a moment's displeasure.”

Sarah shrugged, “It keeps them from breaking in here or harassing me out there.” She glanced around before continuing in a quieter voice, “And just because I don't use it, doesn't mean I can't.”

Connor grinned. “That is so cool.” 

Finn nodded. “But why did you help us?”

Sarah smiled sadly. “I remember when I first came to Wearcester, people pointed at me for my darker skin and strange accent. I thought I'd be killed but someone stood up to the crowd and I could do no less for you.” 

Finn tilted his head and frowned thoughtfully. “Does this benefactor have a name?” 

“Yes.” Sarah lead them into a covered courtyard and pointed at a large cover stone. “Help me move that and I will take you to meet him.” 

Connor glanced around before mumbling to Finn. “Somehow, I think we already know him.”

“Aye,” Finn rumbled back. “I wonder how many people in this city work for the Black Wolf.”


End file.
